FIG. 1 shows an organ type accelerator for a vehicle as an example of where an accelerator according to the related art includes a pedal arm housing 1 fixed to a vehicle body panel under a driver's seat, a pedal arm 2 with one end rotatably connected to the pedal arm housing 1, a pedal bracket 3 fixed to a floor panel under a driver's seat, and a pedal pad 4 with one end rotatably hinged to the pedal bracket 3 and the other end ball-jointed to the pedal arm 2. A spring plate 5 is connected to one end of the pedal arm 2 which is disposed in the pedal arm housing 1, wherein one end of a spring 6 is supported by the spring plate 5 and the other end thereof is supported by the pedal arm housing 1.
In the accelerator according to the related art, pedal effort is transmitted to the pedal pad 4 such that the spring 6 is compressed when the pedal arm 2 rotates via a hinge shaft 7 with respect to the pedal arm housing 1. However, since an elastic coefficient of the spring 6 is set in advance to meet safe regulations prescribed by each nation, controlling pedal effort without replacing the spring 6 is impossible, and there is no method of actively controlling pedal effort for an accelerator in accordance with the state of engine-on or engine-off causing a rapid starting or a rapid acceleration when a vehicle engine starts-on.
The description provided above as the related art is just for helping the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.